


No Name

by ProjectChained



Series: No Name [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, belly inflation, male belly expansion, male belly inflation, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: In this series, I will make independent stories which are mostly one shots... I will post at first the eleventh story because I'm curious about how people would see an experimental story I tried to do just some minutes ago.





	No Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**No Name**

**Story 11**

**Experimental Story Try**

  


The wind of spring was blowing on the calm street of Melville Town, as Max was walking down the street to return home, he scratches his head as he heard his phone softly vibrating because he received a notification on his favorite ever forum… One of those that you, a normal nowadays anybody could maybe not stand. This is the kind of place where some kinky events are happening… And today the destiny of Max would change, as a grown up it’s up to him to make his decisions and here, he would encounter for the first ever time the eye sight of the guy he has chatter for so long, Franck, nicknamed Frankie The Blimpy on the forum. He was renown for how many times he could get the guys off just with his inflated gut. The sun softly hitting his dark hair, and the wind brushing it like the hands of a maid softly comforting a kid… He whipped away his tears as he finally encountered something real… Franck was in front of him… And he reads the message which was delayed of around fives minutes, it was reading I will be here in a few… “Is that you Frank?” he asked with a some sort of fear in his tone, it isn’t like you meet everyday an inflator… “Sure! It’s me… Who else do you wish it to be?” He answers back with some imposing tone…

The heart of Max was beating strongly, he knew it would someday, but he didn’t expected that he would have the chance of encountering the guy he admired for already two years through a screen in the real life… Often enough what we do on the internet stays in the internet… While today, they are breaking this wall, they break it, and only the wind gushing some leaves away and some flowers, are displaying how true this moment is…

“Frankie?” He dares to call out, a tear on his emerald green eyes which is softly running over his face… “Yes… I hope it isn’t disgusting you?” Frankie told it from fear as he knows his reputation over this forum not to be one of a guy you could bring home proudly in front of your parents… “Not even a bit” As Max shook his head, he trusts him! “Let’s go home… I wish to give you this moment that you dreamed for so long…“ And they walk down the street together reaching Max’s home…

Max enters first as to make sure no one is around “No one’s around?” He leaks out loudly… No single answer, they are both free from human presence, indeed his parents are working up until late hours… He is from a good family, a family like mister everyone, no single story that would be breaking the virtuous look of it… Up until he started to inflate secretly in his room everyday… “Here, come with me, no one is around and we got some stuff to do!” His shaky voice display how stressed he is, for sure, lying to your parents bringing home a guy while you’re not supposed to, and also giving him your body, for a kink practice adding to this all, is surely one of the biggest rule breaking event that Max ever did… Franck found out about Max’s feelings, and he hugs him at the entrance… “Shhh, calm down… If you are too stressed, you won’t stretch at all!” He says a very soft tone to calm down this poor Max, he reminds him of a dog, a good doggie, always kind, gentle, servicing, fair… “Yes… But I…“ And his voice is very shaky again… “I… I… I… I love you then? I know you wish to tell this, but you don’t need to be so much afraid! And if they come earlier than expected… I will endorse the consequences that it implies, because it’s me who organized it all”

Max observes the blue, deep blue eyes of Franck, it reminds him of blueberries… Not those that you eat, but those you want to squeeze after they eaten the wrong gum in a factory you know? Also, his roundish gut stressed by the buttoned shirt designed with blue and red squares are giving a three dimensional shape to his gut, showing how big and surely not flat he is at first sight! Calmed down by Franck’s eyes, Max calmly walk up the stairs at the side of his balloon… “Are you sure you want to make it? Maybe you’re not ready? Or…” Max uncertainty pushes Franck to finally show his teeth a bit “Come on, I’m not this kind of guy, and I won’t force you to do anything if you aren’t ready! So you wish it today or not?” With a self confidence defying any single reasoning, Max can only nod, and accept it… Today, they will both become big balloons… Despite everything which could dissociate them, such as their body shape, haircut, body hair, eyes, or whoever knows which other difference people could spot, they were made to be together…

The creaking wood of the stairs always excites a bit Max, as it reminds him of what he imagines when he looks at a picture of Franck, this big gut, full and tight, he imagines which sounds could fit it, a creak? A groan? A growl? Yeah, a bearish growl, a manful growl! His bearish body inspires security, with a warm hug, no one would cry anymore!

Reaching the entrance of the kink cave as Max calls his room… They both look at each other, understanding it is no more the time of innocence, childhood is dead, and the man woke up, maybe not the mentality of one, but at least the responsibilities which it implies. Entering there, Max is a bit scared that Franck would dislike the decoration of it, but he wasn’t caring even a bit, it’s not like he was about to buy this home, would he? He was here for a very precise objective… Give to Max what he dreams since years! And as they close the door Franck gives a very long lasting kiss, crying softly… “Wh-why are you crying? Did, did I hurt you?!” Max tells scared to death “No, it’s just, I never found someone who would have the strength to finally get it real, many others like you told me they would do it, but they all lacked courage… And gave up… That you made it real makes me love you even more…” He tells softly, hugging tightly Max who is now reaching cloud ninth after this declaration… He has just received a love declaration from a guy he would never thought that he could get the attention at all, sometimes he has even thought he would be alone for his whole lifetime…

“Hey, now, it’s no more the time to cry, we have some great things to accomplish together!” Max’s voice is no more shaking, no, he finally understood, what it is to be a man now, to understand the needs of someone else, and that today, he would behave like an adult… “Hmm… You wish to use which pump on me?” Franck calls out abruptly, knowing the deal so far and not even hesitating on his words, he had ever been this kind of guy who isn’t holding his words… Sometimes it brought him problems, but some others it did get him to become someone who tells what the others are thinking low… “How about, this handpump?” Max points out at a regular handpump, not even ashamed to speak publicly of inflating here, the fact is, no one else than inflators are filling this room now, so why care to just hold your voice, or hold your thoughts? You’re free to express them there… “Sure! I let you play on with me… You set up the game!” And Franck as he does usually when he begins a show, get on the bed and does nothing this time, because he wants Max to be discovering every single part of him… And Max, blushing all red like the sun will do in some billions of years, is thinking nastily… A bit too nastily… And he joins Franck on the bed, softly rubbing his gut with the shirt over… “I guess you won’t need this shirt? I hope you thought about bringing one change! Or else you will have to display this manful body over the neighborhood!” And the smile of Franck displays to Max that he loves how playful he is! “Sure! Go on, pump me up! And pop those buttons, I know you wish not only those to pop, don’t you?” And as he lets out this nasty sentence to slip out of his lips, Max is blushing even more, as much as a gut which would be pumped for too long and too strongly! “You nasty!” Max couldn’t find anything else to throw at him, because he was loving it… He couldn’t make a reproach to him, it was what he loved for many years now, and now that he had this in front of him, criticizing it would just be the worst reaction he could do!

Pssh, pssh, pssh, the pump softly sings, the usual air pushing noise, added to the groans of Franck who is rubbing his gut to appease the pressure inside! Max decided to only take off the pair of trousers Franck was wearing… And the buttons over the shirt are straining, Max stops his pump from going, and gives long and circular rubs. “So… Someone is enjoying it well, right?” Still blushing all red as he look both at Franck’s face sometimes, and down at this strained shirt… “Oooff… Yeah, hehehe, I’m enjoying it, but soon, I will be too big to even reach it… Would you mind to…” And his voice is a bit weaker from effort of growing big! Adding to his shyness because of what he just asked, but Max just nodded! He lowers the underwear, as to find down Franck’s little sweet… “It feels funny to see one for real! I don’t really dare yet to…” He isn’t disliking it, just he isn’t daring yet from the fear of rejection, maybe Franck won’t like it? Or maybe it won’t feel good? Maybe it would be a turn off for him? So many question are invading the poor mind of Max who is losing himself again in his almost paranoid state… But Franck was smart enough, while Max was thinking for too long, he started to hear fast and strong pssh, pssh, pssh, pssh, pssh, Franck was maxing out with the pump as to bring him back to reality… That they are alone, Out of the society for some more time, and that he don’t have to think of anything else, than his own pleasure! Max finally realize what is happening when Franck lets out a strong groan! “Grr… It’s tight… Ohh…” Almost instantly after Max heard that, he shoved down the dick into his mouth… And perform his very first blowjob. It seems to be good enough since Franck is no more groaning in pain but in pleasure, the pump still paced faced under the hands of Franck, his gut is growing, majestically, euphorically, a virtuous circle, both are experimenting something impressive, new limits! Franck’s gut gone reddish since some dozen strokes already, but he isn’t done yet! Only his dick is showing some fatigue, the load isn’t far! “Max… Maybe you… Should stop to… Or else…” He closes his eyes and strokes the pump at an alarming pace, too erotically distracted to even think straight! Max felt it was the signal, he goes even faster on his side, as to give to Franck, the strongest orgasm that he will ever remember… And with a loud moan, and a loud creak from his gut, Franck came and Max swallowed… This was the first ever time that Max reached satisfactory feeling in his life, because he gave happiness to someone… It looks very common, but giving a smile to anyone, is a proof of love, a proof of good feeling, and a proof of happiness…


End file.
